


Всё начинается с пунша

by DrinkAndBite, Lady_Nataly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Питер заявляется на вечеринку Лидии





	Всё начинается с пунша

Питер обожает Лидию: её крепкое молодое тело, аромат, несущий в себе сладковатые нотки разложения, неизменный и заметный только оборотню. Принадлежность к банши — словно шлейф духов: чувствуется.

Но ещё больше он обожает заявляться без приглашения на её вечеринки.

Лидия и в колледже не оставляет своей любви к тусовкам — научившись контролировать силы банши, она снова становится собой. В её запахе не появляется ни капли испуга, стоит Питеру показаться ей на глаза и хищно улыбнуться; наоборот, Лидия пахнет раздражением и возбуждением.

 — Скучала? — спрашивает он, приподнимая бровь.

Она делает вид, что не трогают его заигрывания её совершенно.

 — Ещё сто лет тебя не видела бы. Сгинь!

У неё в руках стакан пунша. Питер различает часть компонентов по запаху: белый ром, сливовое вино, клюквенный морс. Корица, цитрусовые и перец притупляют остальное, и Питер театрально спотыкается на ровном месте, опрокидывая стакан на синее обтягивающее платье Лидии. Оно быстро темнеет почти до черноты, как и глаза Лидии — от злости.

 — Ах ты… — шипит она тихо, чтобы не привлекать к себе слишком много внимания, но Питер хватает её за предплечье и усмехается.

 — Пойдём со мной, голосистая.

***

В кладовке уже занято — он чует это по густому запаху секса, идущему из-под двери. Зато в подвале свободно. Вечеринка проходит у одного из приятелей Лидии, так что Питер, обнаружив, что дверь заперта, попросту ломает замок, ничуть не заботясь о сохранности чужого имущества.

 — Позёр, — фыркает Лидия, но не сопротивляется, когда он затаскивает её в прохладную, чуть сыроватую темноту.

Питер без предисловий стягивает с груди Лидии пропитавшийся пуншем лиф и одобрительно урчит: никакого бюстгальтера, поролоновые чашечки являлись частью платья. Лидия нервно передёргивает плечами, и Питер прижимает её к стене, подложив свою руку ей под спину, чтобы уберечь тонкую кожу от соприкосновения с холодной кирпичной кладкой, а потом проводит языком между покрывшихся мурашками грудей.

Приторно-синтетический привкус спрайта, апельсин и лайм — вот откуда цитрус! — вишня, гвоздика и мята. Все недостающие ингредиенты великолепного аромата. Питер вылизывает и посасывает грудь Лидии, пока её кожа не утрачивает окончательно послевкусие пунша, а у неё самой не начинают подгибаться колени.

Когда он заканчивает слизывать последствия своей шалости с её кожи, Лидия уже дрожит от желания.

 — Питер! — её голос становится выше, обретая лёгкую нотку истерики, и Питер прекрасно знает, чего она хочет.

Её трусики насквозь промокли — он без зазрения совести рвёт их когтем, расстёгивает на себе брюки и подхватывает Лидию под бёдра.

Первая попытка проникновения вот так, без рук, заканчивается неудачей, и Лидия жалобно хнычет, ёрзая в его руках, так что он с рыком толкается снова — и оказывается в ней сразу по самые яйца. Лидия сопровождает это движение громким вскриком, но за музыкой его всё равно никто не услышит, кроме оборотней, конечно.

А оборотень на этой вечеринке только один.

Питер начинает трахать Лидию, покрывая её шею и плечи поцелуями-укусами, и, конечно, немного перебарщивает с зубами — на некоторых следах выступают капельки крови, и Питер собирает их языком. Лидия стонет, зарывшись пальцами одной руки ему в волосы, а другой крепко держась за плечо, и своевольно пытается сбить его ритм, доводя до нового приступа звериного рычания, от которого идущий от неё аромат возбуждения только усиливается.

Ей нравится, что он — волк.

Сверхъестественное тянется к сверхъестественному.

Питер входит в неё особенно глубоко и трётся лобком о её промежность, сильно, безжалостно, не оставляя Лидии ни одного шанса сдержиться. Она кончает с его именем на устах, но произносит его с грязной интонацией Очень Плохой Девочки.

Так, как он любит.

Он выходит из неё и ставит на ноги, а она привычно помогает ему кончить, мягко отдрачивая ослабевшей от удовлетворения ладонью.

 — Я соскучилась, — говорит Лидия, и Питер знает, что ему нет нужды отвечать: в том, что он тоже по ней соскучился, он признался, только появившись здесь.

 — Твоё платье ещё пахнет пуншем, а бельё испорчено, — замечает Питер и снимает с себя футболку. — Держи, я выведу тебя и увезу отсюда.

Лидия переодевается; она всё ещё нетвёрдо стоит на ногах, и волчье эго Питера довольно ворчит в глубине его сознания.

Пропахшее пуншем платье Питер забирает с собой — как напоминание о рецепте, который замечательно гармонирует с ароматом Лидии.

А через неделю Питер дарит ей новый комплект белья — белый, под цвет нового платья, одним своим видом умоляющего быть залитым чем-то дорогим и алкогольным.

Принимая подарок, Лидия понимающе улыбается.


End file.
